Dealing With The Past
by love4Naomily
Summary: Lauren and Bo taling about some major things from Lauren's past. this is pretty graphic so be warned, it talks about death and war overseas. Doccubus is forever. Was titled War, but I was urged to continue so I changed the name. CURRENTLY SHELVED
1. Chapter 1

**War**

"Hey, Bo-Bo." Kenzi yelled from the couch, hearing the shower turn on knowing Lauren would be in there a while.

"Yeah, Kenz?" Bo walked in, and looked at Kenzi.

"Sit." Kenzi's tone got serious, so Bo knew something was up.

"Kenzi, what aren't you telling me?" Bo questioned, sitting down next to Kenzi.

"While you were... well weren't being you... Lauren told me something." Kenzi took Bo's hand.

"What? Is she ok?" Bo's voice showed concern.

"She's not hurt. She said she learned from experiance and field work." Kenzi said, assuring Bo.

"What field?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Did you know Lauren was in Afghanistan?"

Bo looked shocked, she hadn't known.

"What?"

"She was in the middle of a fucking war." Kenzi gripped Bo's hand.

"Why didn't I know this?" Bo asked.

"I'm not the person you need to ask." As if on que, the shower stopped and Bo stood up. "Go ask Hotpants."

ss

"Lauren?" Bo questioned walking into her room.

"Bo." Lauren said, turning a corner with a soft smile on her face.

"I need to ask you something." Bo said, sitting on her bed.

Fully dressed, Lauren sat next to Bo and took her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about Afghanistan?" Bo looked into Lauren's chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-You never asked." Lauren whispered, turning her head away, breaking eye contact.

"Hey." Bo said softly, moving her hand up to cup Lauren's cheek. "Look at me. It's ok."

"It was terrible." Lauren whispered as she brought her eyes back to Bo's and leaned into her touch.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Bo grabbed Lauren's hand.

"D-Do you know why I became a doctor?"

"No, no one ever told me." Bo released Lauren's cheek and wrapped her arm around the blondes waist, ans Lauren dropped her head to rest on Bo's shoulder.

"I was adopted when I was twelve. I remember my actual parents though." Lauren let a single tear slip down her face and drop onto Bo's shoulder.

"What happened?" Bo moved to lay down and brought Lauren's head to rest on her chest. Both their arms moved to encircle the other.

"All I remember in the beggining... is gun shots, loud thuds, glass breaking, and the darkness of the closet I was hidden in." Lauren shook, feeling terror run through her.

Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair as she spoke.

"Then, when things went quiet, I walked dow stairs. I was only ten, but I remember the blood in the hallway... and the terror I felt. I ran to call the police." Lauren sobbed as Bo held her tighter to her chest and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"They hung up saying they were on their way." Lauren looked up at Bo. " Then I saw my mom." Lauren whispered her eyes filling with fresh tears.

Bo listening to this let a single tear leave her eye seeing the pain showing in Lauren's face.

"You don't have to tell me." Bo rushed out seeing how distrested Lauren was getting.

"You're my girlfriend, you should know. I love you too much to keep anything from you."

Bo couldn't help but smile brightly listening to Lauren. " I love you, too."

"I-I saw my mom... face down on the floor, covered i-in red." Lauren buried her face in Bo's chest. "I didn't know how to help her." Bo could feel Lauren's tears dripping into her shirt and onto her skin.

"I saw my dad's arm in the doorway to another room... He groaned." Bo's eyes widened. "I ran to his side and laid on his stomach where all all I could see was dark red. He said, 'I love you, never forget that.' and his body tensed and released. I couldn't help him, I could if it were now. I couldn't help the cry that I let out as the sirens came seconds later." Bo let a few more tears fall as her shirt was getting soaked with Lauren's. " I vowed, I would learn how to help people in those situations, and keep people from feeling the pain I felt then. I felt helpless, just hidding upstairs."

Bo pushed Lauren's head up and looked into her eyes. " You were just a kid, and you have helped so many people... and you made me fall in love for the first time." Bo said in a sincere voice and kissed Lauren's forehead.

Lauren shook her head. "I didn't help all those soldiers. I thought what I felt for Nadia was love, but now I'm convinced that that was just fate's way of bringing us together." Lauren sniffled.

"You helped all that you could." Bo smiled at Lauren's previous sentence.

"I could have helped more if I didn't hide again while our camp was raided." Lauren buried her head again.

"What happened?" Bo held onto Lauren.

"I hid while soliders were shot and captured. I knew what they would do for me." Bo could feel Lauren tense. "I could have helped them." Lauren whispered.

"Then you could have been captured... or taken away from me." Bo said quietly.

Lauren felt a wave of fresh tears fill her eyes. Looking up into Bo's eyes, seeing thr concern on her face, her heart fixed a little in her chest.

"You asked if you were a monster, but you could never be a monster. I've seen monsters, I killed people too, but that doesn't make me a monster." Lauren said, looking into Bo's eyes with complete conviction.

All Bo could do was pull Lauren in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you... too much to ever think you could be a monster." Lauren uttered, her breath hitting Bo's face that was only inches away from her's.

A bright smile showed on Bo's face. "I love you, too." Pulling Lauren in for another kiss, trying to convey all her feelings in one action.

"I still have nightmares." Lauren whispered as they broke apart.

"I'll fight off your night demons... If you sleep next to me every night?" Bo asked.

"I wouldn't want anything else." Lauren curled back into Bo and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: This is my first Doccubus story, and I'd like to know how I did. I take prompts for them, and if anyone has an idea for a multi-chapter fic, tell me.  
Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The last few hours of my life were spent writting this, eating cookie dough, and crying. I hope you like it. I might add more later, but for now... here it is. Please review.

* * *

Lauren had opened up to Bo, telling her everything that had affected her as a child. She knew the consequence of telling Bo the story... nightmares.

Lauren bolted upwards trying not to wake the sleeping succubus next to her. Breathing heavily, Lauren took in her surroundings, the clubhouse walls, Bo, Bo's bed, Bo's heartbeat. She could feel the bloodrushing through her body as she shook slightly.

Lauren's light whimper was enough for Bo to be woken from her slumber and to move upwards and brush her hair out of her face.

"Lauren?" Bo whispered, reaching her hand out to rub the blonde's back.

"I-I'm fine." Lauren's voice broke, and Bo could see her shaking. Bo moved her body and pulled Lauren into her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"You know you can't lie to me." Bo whispered. Lauren relaxed into Bo's arms still whimpering and shaking slightly.

"I'm scared. Flashbacks... nightmares." Was all Lauren mumbled out.

"Honey, you're fine. You're out of there, and I'm right here." Bo tried to soothe Lauren's fears.

"It felt so really... like I was there again." Lauren looked into Bo's loving eyes.

"It was just a dream, that's over for you now. You are staying here, with me. I won't let you go anywhere.

* * *

"Hey, Trick." Bo greated, walking into the Dal and up to said man.

"Bo. How are you this evening?" Trick asked.

Lauren had a break down less than 24 hours ago and Bo wanted to know everything she could.

"Fine, but I have a question."

"And what might that be?"

"Did you know Lauren was in Afghanistan... in the war?" Bo asked, pleading for answers.

"I did. She told you?"

"Yeah, very tearfully and with a nightmare a few hors after, but she did. Do you know anything else you can tell me?" Bo wished for more answers.

"Lauren wasn't just a doctor to the people over there, she's a hero... warrior. She has skills I didn't think a human could have." Trick said leading Bo toward the bar. "She doesn't know, but I've been performing tests on her... I think she could quite possibly be fae."

Bo looked shocked, but amazed and happy Lauren was a hero. "Wh-What kind of fae?" Bo gulped.

"Argovis, battle ready, book smart, and amazing healers. She is a great warrior. Her powers go farther than she knows." Trick nodded.

"How does Lauren not know?"

"The necklace she wears, keeps her from remembering certain things. She hasen't chosen a side either, but the Ash had her wear that, and it has its effects."

"Does it hurt her? I'll go take it off her right now." Bo's eyes flashed blue, but it faded as fast as it came.

"No, it just wipes her memory to make her think it's only been five years." Trick assured her.

"How many years has it been, and what about Nadia, what did they do to her?" Bo asked, curiously.

"Bo, Lauren is 100 years old, and Nadia was cursed, she didn't age."

To say Bo was speechless was an understatment. "I'm taking that thing off of her."

"Bo! She won't remember how long it has been, the only difference it will make is... after she is without it for 24 hours, she will remember that she is fae."

"Will that change who she is, will it change the Lauren I fell in love with?" Bo pleaded, needing the answer to be 'no'.

"It won't, but she is far more dangerous than you think." Trick warned.

* * *

Bo went to the Ash's compound and pushed through everyone in her way to get to Lauren. Upon finding the blonde all she could think to do waas pull her in for a kiss. Grabbing the front of Lauren's lab coat, she pulled her in and connected their lips.

"What was that for?" Lauren asked, almost speechless.

"I learned something about you today, and I'm getting you back." Bo pecked Lauren's lips again and reached around Lauren's neck to remove the necklace. "I'm getting you back." Bo breathed out again, quieter this time.

* * *

AN: Crying and cookie dough makes for a surprising chapter. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue this further. Here it is, hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I think I write better while eating cookie dough, so I'm gonna eat cookie dough while I write. I just need to exersize more. Lol.

* * *

"Kenzi! Bo burst through the door of the clubhouse looking for her bestfriend.

"Yeah Bo-Bo." Kenzi rounded a corner and saw the look on Bo's face.

"Lauren's fae." Bo came right out with it.

"No."

"I talked to Trick last night, she's alot older than you think. The necklace the Ash gave her, it's some voodoo shit, it erases some of her memories." Bo sat down.

"How old is Hotpants? And the Ash that did that was an asshole." Kenzi assured Bo.

"She's 100. And most of the Ash have been assholes." Bo breathed out.

"Damn." Was all Kenzi could use, as she was speechless.

"I took the necklace." Bo opened her hand, showing Kenzi the necklace in her hand.

"What did Trick say?"

"24 hours without it, and she will know she's fae again, but she will temember all of us." Bo said, thankful for the information her grandfather had given her.

"What kind of fae is she?" Kenzi asked, curious.

"Argovis. Great warriors, healers, smart. She is like... the perfect human."

* * *

"Hale!" Lauren pushed through doors ready for a fight, she remembered, everything.

"Lauren. What?" Hale stepped back, afraid to see Lauren this angry.

"Why have I been working for the light for the past... I don't know how long? Why did one of the former Ash put that stupid necklace on me. I'm not light fae!" Lauren growled, her inner warrior starting to take over.

"Calm down. I'll look in the records. Come with me." Hale offered his hand.

* * *

"The Ash that did this, was a bad guy Lauren, and nobody had the guts to stop it. Who took the necklace?" Hale asked, knowing the answer.

"Bo. Will it hurt her?" Lauren asked, worried.

"No, it was made for you, and your powers."

"Yeah, sorry I almost kicked your ass earlier." Lauren chuckled.

"No, problem. I would have surrendered. From what I see, you kick ass."

* * *

"Trick is Lauren here?"

Bo had been looking for Lauren after Hale called her, saying he would try and get her to the Dal.

"Not yet. Hale called you?"

"Yup, Lauren remembers. She almost beat the crap nout of him." Bo chuckled.

"She could have killed him in one punch. She's very powerful." Trick nodded.

Lauren and Hale walked through the fromt doors of the Dal, and Lauren rushed into Bo's arms.

"I remember." Lauren whispered, kissing Bo.

"Do you feel any different?" Bo asked, wanting to make sure Lauren was okay.

"I feel... powerful, but I don't know. I still love you."

"Lets go home." Bo led Lauren out the door of the Dal.

* * *

"How does it feel, feeling... fae again?" Bo asked, pulling an old Yale shirt over her head. It was one of her favorites.

"I'm re-living things I didn't know I did. I killed people, Bo." Lauren answered, her brown eyes on the brink of tears.

"You were protecting us." Bo wrapped her arms around her lover's body, Lauren melted into the embrace.

"I wasn't a doctor in the war, I was ruthless, I was a killer." Lauren let a tear slip down her face.

"To protect us. You're not a bad person. You are a superhero in my book. Lets get to bed, it's been a long day." Bo moved Lauren to her bed and pushed her down. "But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate." Bo smirked.

* * *

AN: I ended it there because I can't write smut, I'm really bad at it, Sorry. Sorry about how short this chapter is, I felt it was needed. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta.  
Cookie dough and chocolate can healing anything.  
I love reading your reviews and ideas, leave more.  
PS: I hope I'm not the only highschooler in New York wanting a snowday tomorrow. I have a Zazzle store called EverythingAbove, link is on my profile, please check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ran out of cookie dough, I got bacon pizza instead. All hale junk food.

* * *

I don't remember saying this before, but this started after episode 3 season 3.

"Mm. Stop...Staring." Lauren could feel Bo's eyes looking at her.

"You're just... so beautiful." Bo breathed out.

Lauren opened one eye, "I wasn't before?" She smirked.

"You always will be the most beautiful person in my life. I'm just realising... that I don't have to lose you now." Bo whispered the last line.

"I'm yours forever, but we should probably get up. Trick wanted to talk to me." Lauren frowned.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, Trick." Lauren greated, with Bo walking next to her.

"Lauren, how are you feeling?"

"Amazing, I don't think I could be better." Lauren answered with a smile.

"I've been asked by the elders to test your skills. See if the necklace weakend them." Trick frowned.

"Why?" Bo asked curiously.

"Bo, Lauren is the best Agrovis that the fae world has seen in 500 years. If we ever go to war, the light and dark will get in a heated battle just for her to choose a side."

"Your unaligned?" Bo turned to Lauren curiously.

"I've been able to avoid it. Nobody wants to force an Agrovis to do something. I would go for light in battle though." Lauren smiled, taking Bo's hand.

"Bo, come with us, see what Lauren can do." Trick offered.

"I'd love to... but where are we going?" Bo asked, curiously.

"The ancient battle grounds next to the elder's estate." With Trick's words they were transported to a field with a large 'castle like' buliding in the distance.

"Bo, back up." Lauren's words were quiet and loving. "I don't want to hurt you if I get too close to you. I would never hurt you, but I just want to be extra sure."

"Okay, I understand, it's been a while." Bo smiled, as Trick handed Lauren a sword and armed men came out from all sides.

"Trick, will they hurt her if she can't do it? And do the men come back after she 'kills' them?" Bo asked worridly and knowing Lauren wouldn't hurt someone for no reason, as she watched Lauren filp over one man and slice off his head.

"They are a special breed of fae, they regenerate themselves for testing. I don't know if they will hurt her, but right now it doesn't look like a problem." Trick smiled, watching Lauren spin around.

After a while Lauren lost her sword, and you could hear Bo's worried gasp, but it didn't seem like a problem for Lauren. With one swift kick Lauren jolted one man back and he ran into the sword behind him. Lauren picked up the discarded sword and slashed off another head behind her. Turning around Bo could see that Lauren's eyes turned into a bright green as she was fighting.

When there was about ten men out of 100 left Lauren ran up a nearby wall and flipped ove all of their heads landing on the last guy and driving the sword into his skull. She then jumped off and jolted forward cutting through two men. Not seeing that one had a gun until he shot it at her she hit the bullet with her sward and sent it back at him, hitting him between the eyes. A few more swings of her sword and all the men were slowly regenerating on the ground.

"Lauren!" Bo ran and swept Lauren up in her arms.

Upon hearing Bo Lauren dropped the sword and turned around to see Bo. Welcoming Bo's embrace Lauren kissed her, leaning into Bo's embrace.

"I love your eyes." Bo whispered after they broke the kiss, Bo still holding Lauren tightly.

"Green. Blue is better." Lauren giggled, as Bo picked her up and spun around.

"No, green. That was amazing, you are so helping if we get attacked again." Bo smiled.

"I figured you would say something like that." Lauren smiled back.

ss

"So Trick, what did they say?" Lauren asked. They had gotten back to the Dal and Lauren had gotten all the blood off of her.

"They said you've improved, but they want to test your tai-kwondo before they confirm."

"You know... my god you are badass." Kenzi said walking into the Dal.

"You should have seen her sword skills. She is amazing." Bo smiled, and looked at Lauren lovingly.

"Damn, Hotpants." Kenzi smiled.

"Where are we going to test that?" Lauren asked.

"The dojo of the master." Trick pronounced.

"Am I fighting him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who?" Bo and Kenzi asked.

"I've only gone against him once, I won, but he was the best before I beat him." Lauren answered.

"When do we..." Kenzi trailed off as they transported to the dojo. "What the fuck?" Kenzi exclamied.

"We did it before." Bo explained shortly.

"Oh. Hotpants, go kick some ass." Kenzi smiled.

Lauren smiled, and they entered the dojo. "Hello Sensi Koblood." Lauren greated curtly.

"As you Master Lewis." He smiled sickeningly sweet. "I have to warn you, I have improved during your... time away."

"I've improved in my skills, and I don't plan on losing in the presence of my friends and girlfriend." Lauren smirked, looking over to Bo and the others.

"I see you have gotten over Nadia."

"She's dead, and now I'm convinced I wasn't in love with her." Lauren's eyes turned bright green once again and she charged at him with a high kick, landing it on his face.

"I see you haven't lost any strength, but can you still dodge." He spun at her with a fist towards her face. Lauren swip kicked him and he fell to the ground. "Bitch!"

He decided to play dirty and grabbed her foot making her fall to the floor as he got up. Deciding to play dirty herself she brought a swift kick up to his groin.

"If you play dirty I can to." She smirked, green eyes blazing.

After an intense 20 minutes of punches, kicks, and blocks Sensi Koblood was on the floor knocked out and Lauren had a few scratch marks standing over him victorious.

"What about now Trick?" Lauren smiled her eyes changing back to brown running over to Bo.

"Your eyes are ridiculous. You kick ass." Kenzi blurted.

"Thanks Kenzi. Trick?" Lauren smiled, Bo holding her tight.

"You're the best you have ever been, not using your powers has enhanced them. You're so much more powerful, but now you need to heal." Trick transported Lauren, Bo, and Kenzi back to the clubhouse and he went back to the Dal.

* * *

"Is there a way you heal, or do I get to help?" Bo smirked and stared at Lauren while licking her lips.

"You get to heal me. I can heal others with methods, but not myself." Lauren smiled.

"Well then, lets go." Bo picked Lauren up and carried her off to her room, ready to spend the rest of the day in a passionate hold.

* * *

AN: I'm obsessed with Zoie Palmer and have been listening to Shooting Star (which I listened to on repeat while writing this) for the past 12 hours. Is Instant Star worth checking out, or should I just keep having eargasms listening to this awesomness? I want some reasons.  
Check out my Zazzle store, thelink is on my page.  
I always like reading reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Only 3 reviews on Lauren's badassness last chapter :(

* * *

"Hey Bo. I gotta talk to you. "Dyson came up behind Bo and grabbed her shoulder, trying to lead her somewhere nobody was.

"What, Dyson?" Bo asked a little annoyed.

"Can you calm down a little first?" Dyson hadn't known everything that had been going on the past few days, and he deffinatly didn't know about Lauren.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about Dyson?" Bo had been on her way to see Lauren at the clubhouse.

"Have you noticed the change in my mood and aura?" Dyson asked curiously.

"I figured you were still upset about Ciara." Bo shrugged him off.

"No, I got my love back... I love you. I know you still love me." Dyson smiled, sickeningly sweet. He leaned in and tried to kiss Bo, but was surprised when his face was met with Bo's fist.

"No, actually, I don't. My heart belongs to someone else. I realise now, I love her more then I ever loved you. Yes, I LOVED you, not anymore." Bo put emphisis on past tense in her sentence. Bo walked off to her car headed towards the crackshack.

* * *

A lot of thoughts ran through Bo's mind. 'Should I tell Lauren? What will she do if I tell her? What about Kenzi?... I have to tell Lauren.' Bo knew she had to.

"Lauren." Bo called out walking into the clubhouse. "You here?"

"Yes. I'm making some cookies." Lauren leaned around a corner and smiled at Bo.

"Kenzi is going to love you." Bo smiled, then quickly frowned remembering Dyson.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, Bo could hear she was concerned by her tone.

"Dyson came to talk to me today." Bo said, hoping Lauren wouldn't ask any further.

"What did he want?"

"He told me he had his love back. Tried to tell me I still love him. Then when he tried to kiss me... I punched him." Bo whispered the last part.

"Do you... love him still?" Lauren whispered, afraid of Bo's answer.

"No, my heart belongs to you now." Bo smiled, sweetly.

"I'm going to kick his ass. He shouldn't have tried to kiss you." Lauren's demenor changed with Bo's conformation.

"I'm not going to hold you back, I already hit him." Bo smirked.

"Where is he?" Lauren asked, pulling on her jacket. "I can stand up for you now, I get the chance." Lauren smiled during her last sentence.

"The Dal."

"You coming, Bo." Lauren turned to look at Bo. "I want to protect you." Lauren whispered.

"I know you can, but if you need to do this for me, I want you to. I'll drive." Bo smiled.

* * *

"Dyson!" Lauren yelled walking into the Dal. The only people there were Dyson, Trick, Kenzi, Tamsin, Hale, and now them.

Dyson slightly jumped never hearing Lauren's voice this loud.

"Oh no. What did you do?" Trick asked him.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything to Lauren." Dyson defended.

"No, it's what you did to Bo." Lauren growled, her eyes flashing green then back to brown.

"What?" Dyson said confused, looking at Lauren.

"Dyson, Lauren's fae." Hale whispered to him.

"What." He repeated, understanding but still a little confused.

"She wanted to defend me from your advances." Bo replied from beside Lauren. Placing a calming arm on her shoulder. "I think you scared him enough." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Yeah." Lauren turned back to Dyson with a glare and turned to sit at the bar. Bo sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around the blonde's back.

"What just happened?" Tamsin asked.

"Lauren's fae, and almost kicked Dyson's ass." Kenzi replied.

"I could have taken her." Dyson mumbled.

"Try again dog. Lauren would kick your ass to the moon." Kenzi argued.

"The WOLF, could beat her." Dyson said back.

"You want a challenge." Kenzi smirked.

Bo and Lauren were both sat staring at the two fighting over who would win, but when Kenzi said the they both shook their heads, knowing what would probably happen.

"Are you up for it?" Dyson stood and turned to Lauren.

"I-uh." Lauren looked around the room, Kenzi doing a fist pump and Trick looking on with amusment. Lauren looked to Bo who had a look of adoration for Lauren and an anger for Dyson. "Yes, I'll do it. Where to?"

"Trick, where to?" Kenzi smiled, walking over to Bo, who looked a little worried and started staring at Lauren. On the ride over Lauren assured Bo that unless it was needed she wouldn't hurt Dyson, but Bo nodded her head when Kenzi offered Dyson.

"Bo, I'll be ok, and you know that." Lauren saw the look on Bo's face as they were transported to a field.

"If this is what you felt whenever I was Battling something, I'm sorry." Bo hugged Lauren, and Lauren returned it instantly.

"We agree, after this, no fights, unless we are together." Lauren offered pulling back from the embrace to look into Bo's eyes.

"Yes. I love you." Bo smiled.

"I love you too." Lauren smiled and gave Bo a kiss.

* * *

"Fight!"

Lauren's eyes turned and intense green as Dyson moved into his half wolf form.

Dyson ran towards her slashing his claws, but Lauren jumped and landed on his back, driving her fist down. Dyson threw her off with a punch and she fell to the ground. You could hear Bo's gasp from a few feet away. Lauren quickly jumped back up and Dyson ran and cut her arm as she tried to block him. She quickly sweped his feet and he fell. Lauren came down on top of him and drove punches into his ribs and face until her was unconcious.

Lauren jumped up, not wanting to damage him as much as she had, and ran over to Bo.

"Together from now on." Lauren nodded. "I hated hurting him that much. If anything I just wanted to puch him a few times." Lauren blinked, and shuddered as she closed her eyes as a few visions came back from the war.

"You ok?" Bo asked.

"Just a flashback. I'll be fine." Lauren tried to lie, it had affected her more then she thought it would.

"Lets get you back to the clubhouse. Which reminds me, will you move in?" Bo asked.

"I'd love nothing more."

Bo knew she would have to ask if the flashbacks would be a normal thing from now on.

* * *

AN: I little bit of a cliffhanger. Just something to think about till the next update.

Hope you liked it, I know it's a little short, but I think it's pretty good.  
Please review, I like to know what you all think and what I should add.  
Visit my Zazzle store, the link is on my page.  
I do take prompts to, as a reminder.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Drunk Lauren is adorable, but Tamsin needs to go the hell away, Doccubus will survive.  
Just something you might wonder about, when Lauren has a flashback her powers won't kick in, it causes temporary paralisis of her powers.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it... the flashback? Will it help?" Bo asked with Lauren using her as a pillow.

"I don't know. It's like nothing changed, the necklace took away everything connected to war. I felt like I was there." Lauren shrugged, sparing Bo the details.

"So, like fights or certain noises." Bo asked, curiously.

"Things like that, I guess the necklace got rid of those to, now they are back." Lauren guessed.

"Well, I want you to tell me, I want to take care of you when you get scared." Bo cuddled closer to Lauren.

"Yeah, like we said before, together." They both fell asleep in their sweaty, naked embrace.

* * *

"Hey Trick. How's wolf man?" Kenzi laughed walking into the Dal, Bo and Lauren trailing behind her.

"He's in pain, but he'll be fine." Trick started mixing Kenzi a drink.

"I shouldn't have fought him." Lauren spoke up siting down next to Bo and Kenzi.

"Hey, you did it to protect me from him, I would have done it to." Bo reassured her, wrapping an arm aroung her waist.

"It was amusing to see him after getting his ass kicked." Tamsin spoke up from behind them.

"It was amussing to watch it." Kenzi said in reply.

"It probably was. I hear you're pretty kick ass, you should join the dark."

"No, I'll stay unaligned." Lauren replied.

"Dark is more fun."

"I choose the humans. No light, no dark." Lauren growled. "I choose mine and Bo's side."

"Whatever, we could use you two on the dark side." Tamsin walked away.

"The light could use you as well, but I'm notas underhanded as her." Hale walked in.

"Thanks Hale, but I sticking to the unaligned." Lauren smiled at him. "I don't trust the light."

"I understand." Hale sat down asking Trick for a drink.

"I guess the stronger you are, the more they want you." Kenzi said, putting her drink down.

* * *

"You're the Agrovis, right?" A man approched Lauren and Bo at the bar.

"I guess so." Lauren smiled.

"I've heard you were a prisoner of the light."

"Not a prisoner, I was there under false truth." Lauren explained.

"I'm light... are we like the dark, taking prisoners." He asked, not noticing Lauren's facial expresion change when he asked her about being a prisoner.

"No!" Lauren randomly screamed and ran out of the Dal. The man looked at Bo a little scared.

"She was in a war a while ago, flashbacks. They don't take prisoners. Now excuse me." Bo answered then ran out the door to find Lauren crying in a corner. "Hon, you're ok. It's over." Bo picked her up and quickly brought her back into the Dal and into Trick's back room.

"Please, don't hurt me." Lauren begged, her eyes still shut. Bo pulled her into her lap and rocked her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Lauren, it's me, it's Bo. I'll keep you safe." Bo stroked her hair.

Lauren's eyes snapped open, and she tightly held onto Bo. "Bo."

"I'm here." Bo kissed her forehead. "I'm here." She repeated.

"I'm safe?" Lauren whispered, questioningly.

"You're safe." Bo confirmed.

"I was a prisoner of war." Lauren stared at the wall with scared eyes.

"Thats over now, but do you want to talk about it?"

"The-They were terrible... treated me terrible. They spared me, but I saw so many others die." Lauren cried.

"You did what you could, all that matters now is that you're safe." Bo wiped her tears.

"Yeah." Lauren visibly calmed down.

"You are safe." Bo emphisized the words one more time.

"Can we go home?" Lauren asked, trying to cuddle Bo.

"Yeah, I say we both need some sleep."

* * *

AN: I don't know if I should add anything else, so I might just leave it here.  
Review if you like it or want me to keep going.  
Send me some Doccubus prompts as well, I need something else to write too.


	7. AN

SORRY, NOT AN UPDATE!

I need to get inspiration back for this story, send me prompts to get me going again. I need to do something.

NO COPUBUS, I can't stand them. Only send me Doccubus prompts please.

I NEED TO GET MY WRITING INSPIRATION BACK!

pm me or putit in a review, I will take this down after I put up a new chapter on this story

Sorry again if you thought it was an update.


End file.
